Dovewing’s Fury
by Spottedice
Summary: An AU. Basically Mapleshade’s Vengeance. In this story, the Warrior Code holds strong. Bramblestar sticks to the Warrior Code that was during the days of Mapleshade.


Dovewing's Fury (an AU)

Some things to know:

Jayfeather is dead

Bumblestripe was killed by a Windclan warrior

Mothwing is dead

Sparkpelt and Alderheart never existed

This is basically Mapleshade's vengeance

Dovewing gave birth to Tigerheart's kits. Lichenkit, a brown she kit with amber eyes, Littlekit, a pure white tom with blue eyes, and Freckledkit, a spotted tortoishell she kit. She had heard whispers amongst the clan about who the father was. So, by instinct, she had made up one. The recently killed warrior, Bumblestripe. True, at one point, she had liked him, so it was all the more convincing. But the kits were different colored. They looked like Tigerheart. It wasn't really that hard to tell that they weren't Bumblestripe's. Blossomfall walked into the nursery.

"I'm happy we'll have something to remember Bumblestripe by. Everyone thought the whole thing was over with you guys."

"Yea-hh." Dovewing stuttered. She was, after all, not the best at lying. Blossomfall turned and left. Dovewing laid her head on her nest. She was so tired. She woke up to soft dawn filtering through the tangled vines of the nursery. Leafpool was standing over her.

"Come. We must talk." She said solemnly. She walked out of the den, and Dovewing followed. They walked towards the lake. When they arrived at the shore, Leafpool spoke.

"The kits aren't Bumblestripe's, are they?"

"Well of course they are!" Dovewing stammered.

"No. They're not. They are Tigerheart of Shadowclan's. Ivypool told me about your not so secret affair Dovewing. I have to tell Bramblestar."

"No you don't! Please, Leafpool!" Dovewing pleaded. Leafpool turned away. She left Dovewing alone at the shore.

When Dovewing returned to the hollow, everyone was staring at her with hostility burning in their eyes. The worst though, was Blossomfall.

"Dovewing you are exiled from Thunderclan. You and your kits. If any cat sees you on this territory after sunrise then they have permission to kill you." Bramblestar's meow echoed throughout the camp. Dovewing's mouth was open in shock. She turned and snatched up her kits and walked out of camp, towards the Shadowclan border.

"Mommy why are we leaving camp?" Littlekit mewed. He was the runt, and liked to stick close to her.

"We have to leave for a few seasons, kits. I'm taking you to see your daddy." She arrived at the border and was waiting with the kits when she heard a distant rumble. A landslide came rolling down the hill. As she stared in horror, she saw a flash of tortoiseshell out of the corner of her eye. The landslide hit her and her kits, washing them down the hill. All she could hear was the desperate wail of her kits before everything fell silent. She stepped out of the dirt, shaking mud off her pelt. She stumbled, then fell. It all went dark. She awoke to the sound of Tigerheart's voice.

"Where are the kits?" He said.

"The landslide, it, it, came down so fast and-"

"You let them die." He turned and walked away.

"Wait! Tigerheart! I need somewhere to go!" She said.

"You are not welcome in Shadowclan." Fury glimmered in his eyes. He disappeared through the dark pine forest. She walked up and out of the territories. She found an old Twoleg nest and fell to the mossy floor. Dovewing awoke to a strange sight. Then it all came back to her. A beautiful ginger and white she cat stood before her.

"I am Duchess, daughter of Princess, niece of the great Firestar."

"I am Dovewing, great grandkit of Princess."

"Interesting. So I assume you are the grandkit of Cloudtail, my brother?"

"Yes."

"What is a warrior doing out here?"

"I was exiled."

"Hmm." She tsked.

A few moons later……

Dovewing arose. She turned to Duchess.

"I believe I am strong enough to go tie some loose ends in Thunderclan."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Dovewing set out. It was half moon and the medicine cats were sharing tongues. They were all asleep. She approached Leafpool. She unsheathed her claws. They glinted silver in the moonlight. She took one and slit Leafpool's throat. Leafpool awoke briefly.

"Dovewing?" She said groggily. "No! Cinderpelt I don't want to go!" Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped to the ground. Dovewing thought that losing Leafpool was enough for one night. She traveled back to the Twoleg nest, taking many twists and turns and backtracking and using detours to throw the clan off. Dovewing awoke the next morning. She traveled to the hollow, where everyone was wrapped in grief. Blossomfall slipped away, though.

Perfect. I can get her alone.

Dovewing followed Blossomfall. She went to the Sky Oak. Dovewing had been following her through the trees.

Too easy.

She dropped down and confronted Blossomfall.

"Dovewing!"

"Blossomfall." Dovewing said grimly. She forced Blossomfall backwards. "YOU WATCHED MY KITS DIE!" She yowled. She saw an adder underneath the roots and smiled.

I won't have to do a thing. Just push her back towards the adder, and poof! She's bitten.

"Agh!" Blossomfall screamed as the adder striked. Dovewing heard rustling in the bushes and Lionblaze and Ivypool emerged. But by then, she had jumped into the canopy.

"No! This is the worst time to lose our only medicine cat!" Ivypool screeched. Ivypool hesitated, sniffing the air around Blossomfall. "Dovewing." Ivypool grimaced.

"She would never do something as morbid as this!" Lionblaze protested.

I would for my kits. Oh, mentor, mentor, mentor. You don't know me. Dovewing bounded off silently through the treetops. She stopped at the Shadowclan border. A couple was coming, probably on a moonlit date, like she and Tigerheart used to do. A tabby brown tom and a tortoiseshell she cat emerged from the brush.

"Dovewing?" Tigerheart's surprised mew echoed.

"You ruined my life. Then you take another mate?!"

"What? Tigerheart what is she talking about?" The tortoiseshell's confused meow only infuriated Dovewing.

"She's insane, Olivenose. Ignore her."

"Ignore me? IGNORE ME?!" Dovewing leaped at Tigerheart. He fought back. Her wounds stung but her heart stung more. And that's what kept her going.

"This is for Littlekit!" She screeched. Olivenose turned and ran, and that's when Dovewing noticed she was expecting. "Curse you and your family. On your kits will come bad fortune. FOREVERMORE!"

"I-I love you." Tigerheart murmured. He went limp. Dovewing stumbled away towards the Twoleg nest, grief heavy in her paws. When she arrived, Duchess gasped. Dovewing collapsed.

"What happened to you?"

"I did something I shouldn't have done."

"Sweetheart, I will love you no matter what."

"Oh Starclan! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry." Dovewing burst into tears. Everything faded and her pain left her. A starry brown she cat stood before her.

"Oh Leafpool, I'm so sorry!"

"It is alright little one. You asked for forgiveness. Ask and you shall receive. I would do the same for my kits any day." She gestured to the landscape behind her. A black she cat and a gray tom frolicked in the meadow. They were playing with three little kits. A brown she kit, a white tom, and a spotted tortoiseshell she kit.

Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, taking care of my kits. I hope that Jayfeather hasn't been to hard on them.

"Welcome to Starclan."

The End.


End file.
